Humane Labs and Research
Humane Labs and Research is a chemical research company prominently featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The Humane Labs and Research facility is located on Chianski Passage, deep in the San Chianski Mountain Range, Blaine County. It was formerly controlled by a pharmaceutical company owned by Maxim Rashkovsky and Dima Popov. A few years before the events of the game, the facility was leased to Merryweather Security, which was owned in part by Don Percival. They are known to have created biological weapons for the International Affairs Agency. However, the media and the public believe they are simply a perfume factory. The research labs contain a variety of different testing rooms and storage facilities for the chemicals. On the exterior, machinery and pipes make up the facility. There are also a few garages protected by access panels and parking spots for the employees. Yellow liquid pools (presumably discarded testing liquids possibly put out for evaporation or polluted water) can be found in the southern end of the facility. Pipes and tanks seem to transport the liquid from the interior to the exterior of the facility. It appears that the Humane Labs and Research are using monkeys as test subjects for the experiments. As seen during Chemical Extraction, The Humane Labs Raid and Monkey Business security of the area is provided by Merryweather, though there will be no guards at all in the facility during normal gameplay. Upon entering Humane Labs and Research property in Grand Theft Auto V, the player will be given an instant 4 star wanted level, although in Grand Theft Auto Online the facility is unrestricted, and thus can be entered at will. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online In the mission Chemical Extraction, the GTA Online Protagonist is assigned by Lester Crest to infiltrate the facility and steal a van full of a certain chemical needed to make plastic explosives. The player manages to fight through several armed Merryweather guards before hacking the security terminal, opening the garage. They take the van and drop it off at a safehouse in the Grand Senora Desert. It is also prominently featured in the online heist, The Humane Labs Raid, in which four players have to use an EMP they planted in the setup mission Humane Raid - Deliver EMP, which turns off all electrical power. Once that is done, half of the team must parachute into the facility, break their way in via the main garage access, shoot any incoming security guards, and gain the needed files. They then swim their way out of the tunnel, and fly away. The other half pilot the Valkyrie, taking out Merryweather Helicopters en route to the drop off zone. Events of Grand Theft Auto V If the player chose the smart approach in The Jewel Store Job, then one of the preparation missions will require that Michael steals some knockout gas from a Humane Labs Boxville that is driving along the south of the Interstate 1 highway. The player can shoot the back of the van to drop the gas or hijack the van and take it to Lester. Later in the game, during the mission Monkey Business, Michael, Dave Norton and Steve Haines infiltrate the headquarters of the Humane Labs through a underwater exhaust shaft to steal a chemical weapon being developed on the behalf of the IAA in an effort to secure government funding. The trio steal the neurotoxin, but they are discovered by the security who open fire. They manage to escape with the weapon and the news spread that the shootout in the labs was caused by some thieves who wanted to steal a "perfume recipe". Influence It is possibly based on the real-life Santa Susana Field Laboratory, a complex of industrial research and development facilities located in Simi Valley, California. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Monkey Business ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Chemical Extraction *'Heists' **Humane Raid - Deliver EMP **The Humane Labs Raid *'Adversary Modes' **Slasher IV **Slashers VII **Beast vs. Slasher V Departments *1. Administration *2. Specimen Handling *3. Cryogenics *4. Pharmacology *5. Molecular Biology *6. Microbiology *7. Biochemistry *8. Genetics *9. T&M Warning Signs *''Private property, no trespassing: Violators will be prosecuted'' *''Notice: All drivers must check in before entering'' *''Danger: High voltage'' *''No smoking within 80 ft.'' Vehicles Humane Labs and Research operates Boxvilles that bear the Humane Labs and Research logo. Gallery Boxville3-GTAV-front.png|A Humane Labs and Research Boxville (Rear quarter view). HumaneLabsAndResearch-GTAV-Sign.png|Sign near the facility on Chianski Passage. HumaneLabsAndResearch-GTAV-Entrance.png|Entrance. HumaneLabsAndResearch-GTAV-Exterior.png|Humane Labs and Research logo. HumaneLabsAndResearch-GTAV-CryogenicsEntrance.png|Cryogenics Department entrance. HumaneLabsAndResearch-GTAV-Pool1.png|Yellow liquid pool. HumaneLabsAndResearch-GTAV-Pool2.png|Yellow liquid pool. HumaneLabsAndResearch-GTAV-FullView.png|Full view of the facility. Humane Labs and Research 78.jpg|David Norton and Steve Haines infiltrating about to enter the cold room. Humane Labs and Research 61.jpg|Scientists at work. Humane Labs and Research 58.jpg|A security card dropped from a scientist. The card depicts a picture of the scientist and "security card". HumaneLabs&Research-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view. Trivia *If the player receives a wanted level whilst they are inside the laboratory compound, pursuing police cars will not enter the compound. *The name "Humane" is ironic as the company makes biological weapons and, in the mission Monkey Business, monkeys and different species of animals are caged for testing, all of which are considered to be 'inhumane'. de:Humane Labs and Research es:Humane Labs and Research pl:Humane Labs & Research Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Companies Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Restricted Areas Category:Laboratories Category:Locations in GTA V in Blaine County